Mystery Behind the Mystery
by kartoonkitty124
Summary: Smoke filled the air around the group.Naruto grabbed onto Hinata in a protective manner and she blushed.Sasuke stood up trying to see what was going on.The smoke finally cleared,but something was missing...Sakura!.SasuSaku NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

Hello ppl! Im bac and wit a new story 4 u 2 all enjoy! As u read in the summary,this is yet another SasuSaku fic because i just love those kinds of stories!And Sasuke must be sooooo happy having all those writers out there make him make out with our beloved Sakura!Right Sasuke!?

Sasuke:Yeeaaahhh...WAIT!WTF?

Me:HA!I KNEW U LIKED HER!I KNEW IT AAALLLL ALONG!

Sakura:(turns away blushing like mad)

Me:Come on Sasuke admit it!You totally enjoy every waking minute of it!Its soooo obvious!

Sasuke:(Blushing)No!

Me:Yes!

Sasuke:No!

Me:Yes!

Sakura:(Still blushing)Well since WW3 is about to happen I will be kind enough 2 do the honors of saying the diaclaimer...ramen4brains does not own Naruto(The Show!) but wishes dearly that she did.

Me:And Sasuke wishes dearly 2 OWN Sakura!

Sasuke:SHUT UP YOU BAKA!

Me:MAKE ME TOMATOE FREAK!(Sticks out tongue)

Sakura:(Blushing redder than a tomatoe)Umm...well...anyway here is the first chapter of ramen4brains's story!Enjoy!

_**Inner Sakura/Sasuke**_

_Thoughts_

**Song Lyrics**

Regular

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 1

**I see u windin and grindin up on the flo**

**i know u see me lookin at u and u already know**

**i wanna luv u**

**(luv u)**

**u already know**

**i wanna luv u**

**(luv u)**

**u already know,girl**

Sakura and Tenten gracefully swung their hips to the beat along with Naruto,Hinata(who wasnt really dancing just kinda staring at Naruto),Ino,and Kiba.Sasuke sat against the wall and watched everyone along withNeji,Shikamaru,Shino,and Chouji(who wasnt really watching.The only thing he watched was each crunchy potatoe chip fly into his mouth).

The lights flashed to the beat as the music blasted loudly through-out the Academy gym.Tonight was the night of the annual Ninja New Years Dance,and just about every ninja through the whole village was there.Everyone danced and was having the time of their lives. But little did they know,that a gruesome murder was going to be commited that night.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A bedroom light shone onto the dark street as it portraid the shadow of a couple getting ready for bed.A strange figure crept out from the shadows and slowly made its way to the front door,taking precaution with each step so it wouldn't be caught.

The dark figure slowly and quietly cut off the door-knob and pushed the door open,not making a sound.It snook slyly down the hall and to the last room,where a faint light could be seen from the other side.

Two shadows on the other side of the door stopped in front of it.It was obvious,even though they were not ninja,that they had felt the mysterious figures pressence.

The figure smirked.Everything was going according to plan.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura,Ino,Naruto,Hinata,and TenTen quickley walked down the streets of Konoha,followed by Sasuke,Neji,and Shikamaru.Chouji had to decided to go home the long way so he could eat his chips in peace before he got home and had them taken away,and Shino was to busy with his bug friends that he just walked off somewhere in the night.

Laughter could be heard coming from the 3 girls ahead,while Hinata giggled lightly.

"...and then Naruto tripped right into Kimii and grapped her boob!"Sakura laughed histerically.(A/N:Btw!Kimii is a character i made up in my head out of nowhere!Just thought I'd let u know!).

"Yeah!She punched him so hard I thought he would wake up on the other side of the planet!"TenTen said,making the girls burst out in laughter,and the boys behind them smirk.

"Hey!Thats not funny!Kimii may be a girl,but she hits like a man!"Naruto pouted rubbing his tender cheek.

The girls laughed even harder and the rest of the walk home was a pleasant one indeed.

15 minutes later

Sakura was the last one left,seeing as all her friends blocks had come before hers.She silently turned the corner and began walking down the street to her house,126 CherryBlossom Ave.

Sakura hummned a soft tune that she had heard at the dance and made her way across the dark street.She opened her eyes and paused in front of her lawn.

_Thats strange...mom and dad never leave the front door open...I wonder whats wrong...its not like them to be that careless._Sakura thought nervously.

The pink-haired kunoinchi(not sure if thats spelled right?)jogged to her front door to find the door-knob missing.

_Oh no...this doesnt look good at all._

_**Well hurry the hell up and see whats up!**_

_Who the hell are you?_

_**Im your inner-self silly!**_

_Well I suggest you shut your face right now cause I dont need this right now!_

_**Fine,Fine,Geez!**_

Inner Sakura went away.

Sakura rushed to the back of the hall and to her parents bedroom to find their door opened also.

_**Oh Shiz!**_

Sakura was to busy worrying to bother with her inner-self.

She slowly opened the door and gasped.What she saw made her heart stop and rip into a million pieces.Her parents were on top of eachother...dead.And standing over them...was the murderer.

He was covered from his head to chin in a black mask,except for the slit revealing his cold yet warm eyes.And from the way the murderer was built you could tell it was a man.They were staring into her emerald ones and then smiled at her.

She turned around to run but suddenly a clone popped in front of her and grabbed her by the wrists.Sakura tried to tell her body to move,but she was too scared to move.(I mean come on her brain isnt functioning properly at the moment considering the fact that the murderer of her parents is standing in the same room as her with his clone gripping onto her wrists tightly.Id probably be crying like a baby by now but who wouldnt?Well except Sakura...Anyway back to the chapter!).

The clone turned her around to face the real murderer and made sure that she couldnt move.The murderer advanced toward her slowly,that happy smile still spread across his face.Even though you couldnt tell from his lips you could tell from the way his eyes crinkled together.He also wore small round glasses.

"Sakura Haruno,age 15,best medic ninja in the whole village of Konoha.Im suprised that a mere 15 year old could surpass the great Tsunade." He told her with an even bigger smile than before.

Sakura tried to move away from the clone and the murderer coming towards her,but the clone would not let her move at all.Shwe looked at the murderer and felt something tight wrap around her mouth and wrists,but this didnt feel like hands.She looked bac and found herself bound with a cloth around her mouth and a rope around her wrists,though the clone was still making sure that she couldnt move.

"Dont worry,Im not going to hurt you.That is...unless you dont cooperate." The man chuckled evily at her frightened expression.He took out a needle and began to fill it with a green-ish liquid.Sakuras eyes widened as she stared at the vile.

"MMMPH!MMMPH!"Sakura tried to squirm her way out of the clones grip but to no avail.

He approached her and she turned her head to the side.

"Now,now dont be like that my little flower." he cooed.

_HIS flower...since when was I ever HIS!No one owns me!_

_**Damn strait!**_

The man grabbed her harshly by the chin and forced her to look at him. Slowly the needle started to lower to her neck as he also tilted her head upward.

She was so scared but as she thought twice about what was happening and rage consumed her.Was she really going to stand there and do nothing while this monster shoved a needle with whatever in it!?

_No...Im not weak._

"MMMPH!" And she kicked him where it hurts.

"AHH!" he screamed and dropped to the floor,dropping the needle.The clone disappeared and Sakura saw this as her chance to escape.She turned and darted out the bedroom door then out the front door and onto the street.

"Damn...why did he have to have the best...especially the one trained under Tsunade." he murmered and poofed into thin air.

Sakura sprinted,not caring about the rope and cloth around her mouth and wrists.What if he came after her?What if he caught her?What would he do with her?

_Ok...Ive got to stay calm and think of the closest friends house that I know...Ive got it!_

She made a right down a block and then a left onto a street called Prodigy Ave.(Guess who lives there...)Sakura ran all the way down the empty dark street,not looking back once as she crossed the lawn of the last house on the left.

She ran up the stairs and to the door.

_How am I supposed to do this?_

_**Theres no door-bell! Well...um...use your feet and kick as hard as you can!**_

_Good idea.Thanks._

_**No prob.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!**

Sasuke Uchiha sat on his couch and was watching tv when someone slammed on the door.

**BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!**

_Who the hell is here at this time at night?_

He got up from his comfy position on his couch and went to the door.

Sasuke unlocked the door and when he opened it his eyes widened in pure shock.

There in his doorway was Sakura Haruno,hands tied behind her back and a cloth over her mouth.She was crying and even she didnt know she was.

"Sakura,what the hell happened?"

Sakura looked up at him and suddenly began to collapse.He caught her and carrie her over to the couch.It wasnt that she had fainted,but it was that ger legs were trembling so hard that she could no longer stand.

He sat her on the couch and went to the kitchen to grab a knife.

Sasuke came back and began to slice the ropes bounding her hands.Then he un-did the cloth around her mouth and he was shocked at her reaction.

"SASUKE! PLEASE DONT LET HIM GET ME! PLEASE!"She cried and grabbed his hands,shoving her face into his chest.She was shaking violently and he could sense the aura of pure fear all around her.

He looked at her and asked,"Who?Sakura what the hell happened?Who the hell are you talking about?"

"I dont know who he is.Just dont let him kill me."

"Sakura," He removed her head from his chest,"You need to tell me what the hell happened."

"H-he murdered them..." She said quietly,looking away at the ground.

"Who?Murdered who Sakura?"

"M-my parents.He m-murdered my parents!"

Sasuke stared at her and suddenly felt all the pain she was feeling at that moment.He looked at her teary eyes and saw the hurt.And for some odd reason...seeing her like that made him furious.

"Sakura...What did he look like?"He asked,suprisingly calm.

"He...He wore a mask that covered his face,except for his eyes.And he seemed to be very good at making chemicals or something.But thats all I really got a chance to notice."

"What do you mean chemicals?"

"H-he tried to stick me with a needle with some kind of concoction in it.It was green-ish so Im guessing it was probably a sleeping potion of some sort."Sakura explained.

"Sakura,listen to me carefully.I know this is gonna sound wierd...but you're not going home anytime soon...or atleast for a couple of weeks."

"What do you mean Sasuke-kun?"

"Its to dangerous to go to your house.Obviously somebody is after you for something and now that they know where you live its entirely too dangerous to go back there for now.Tonight you can stay here in my bedroom,I'll sleep out here on the couch.Tomorrow we'll go apartment shopping."

"B-but Sasuke-kun...I dont have the money-"

"Dont worry about that.Ive got it covered.Just go to sleep and dont worry about it.Well also stop at the Godaime's office tomorrow to report about..."

He saw the pain in her eyes when he mentioned the murder and decided to stop there before she broke down.

"Anyway...my room is the first one down the hall to the right.Now go to sleep,you need it."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Can...you...um...well..." She blushed and tried to find the right words,"CanyousleepintheroomwithmebecauseIdontwanttosleepalone."

Sasuke sighed and got up.He walked past her grabbing her hand and they both went into Sasukes bedroom for some well earned sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"And thats a wrap!" Ive always wanted to say that...its sounds so...professional!Hehe!

Me:That was a good one guys...way to act!

Sasuke:We didnt choose to act!You made us!

Sakura:(Nods in agreement)Yeah! Why do my parents have to die! If this is going to be about me why couldnt someone else die...like Lee...he gives me the creeps and he wont leave me alone!

Lee:(Crying anime style)But...But I luv you my cherry blossom and I want you to be mine 4ever!

(Picks Sakura up and tries to run away with her)

Sakura:SASUKE!

Sasuke:Oh no u dont!(Grabs Sakura and starts to kick the shit out of Lee)

Lee:GAI-SENSEI!!!!

Gai:Lee!

Lee:Gai-Sensei!

Gai:Lee!

Lee:Gai-Sensei

Gai:Lee!

Lee:Gai-Sensei!

Gai:Lee!

(Both crying anime style and hug in a sunset background)

Sasuke and Sakura:Ooookkkaaayyy??

Me:(Whispers)Freaks.Anyway hope u enjoyed the story!R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Yo Wutts up??How is everyone??Sorry I haven't updated in a while...Ive had mid-terms and stuff at school.Well anyway lets check in on our lovely Sakura-chan and our handsome Sasuke-kun...

Me:(Whispering)Okay,BirdLadiesBate are you in position?

BirdLadiesBate:(Whispering)Alfurmative.

Me:I spy Sasuke making a move on our dear Sakura.Lets zoom in.

-Zooms in on the couple-

Sasuke:So I was wondering if maybe you...

Sakura:Yes Sasuke-Kun?

BirdLadiesBate:OI!SASUKE'S IN LOVE!!!

Sakura:What was that?

Sasuke:(Whispering)Damn that author

Me:Oh shiz!BirdLadiesBate what is wrong with you.

-Sasuke gets up and starts heading toward the brush Me and BirbLadiesBate are hiding in-

Me:Oh no!Abort mission!Abort mission!

BirdLadiesBate:RUN FOUR YOUR LIVES!

-Me and my side-kick,i have to get a new one of them...-

BirdLadiesBate:HEY!

-Anyway we run away deep into the forest where no one can see us-

Sasuke:(Whispering)Damn she got away.

Sakura:Who Sasuke-Kun?

Sasuke:No one nevermind,come-on were gonna be late.

Sakura:Okay Sasuke-Kun

-Both walk towards the training grounds-

Me:This is all your fault BLB.If you didnt open your big mouth!

BLB:What-ever

Well now that that was ruined we mine as well get to the story.

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto but I do own alot of things...like this computer that I'm typing on now...Without this computer this story would not have been possible.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

The sun shone brightly through the window in Sasuke's bedroom.Our very own Sakura Haruno was fast asleep,lightly snoring as she dreamed about...bacon?

_Is that...bacon?_

Sakura's nose twitched as she arose to the beconing smell of bacon.As she got up she relized that she wasnt in her room,but in a very familiar looking room.

Then the events from last night smacked her in her now beat red face.

_No...I didn't..._

_**Oh yes.You...i mean...we SLEPT with Sasuke.**_

_Oh Kami...that's what that hard pillow was..._

_**Yep...a hard yet comfortable pillow.**_

_True...Wait...What!! Shut up!!_

Sakura's face was now as red as a tomatoe as she walked out the door and into the kitchen, where a certain raven haired boy was cooking bacon.

He looked at her as she walked in the kitchen and saw how red she was.

_What's up with her?Is she sick or something?_

"Sakura?"

"Huh?" Sakura replied snapping away from her thoughts,taking in how big the kitchen was,then looking back at Sasuke,who wore the same stotic expression on his face.

Suddenly,muffled giggles were heard coming from the pink haired kunoichi.

"What's so funny?Are you sick or something?"Sasuke asked staring at the girl trying to hold back her laughter.He walked over to her and put his hand on her forehead,which made Sakura blush.

She grabbed his arm and pulled his hand away from her forehead.

"No...I'm not sick...it's just that..."Sakura continued to try and supress her giggles but to no avail.

"Just What?"Sasuke sounded so serious and this made Sakura giggle even more(talk about a major giggle fit).

"You...you're wearing...AN APRON!"

That was it.She couldn't hold it in anymore.Sakura grabbed her stomache and bowled over in a fit of laughter.

Sasuke just stared at the girl.Never had he seen her laugh so hard before,especially because of HIM.

But Sasuke just smirked and walked closer to the pink haired girl laughing at him.She looked up to see him approaching her,mischief in his obsidian eyes.

"S-Sasuke?What are you doing?"Sakura asked with slight worry in her voice.

She backed out into the houses living room and he stopped in front of her.

"I think you have a fever and when people have a fever they shouldn't be walking around.So take a seat."Sasuke pushed Sakura onto the couch and she looked up at his onyx orbs.

"And it's not polite to make fun of the persons wore-drobe in his own home.So I guess you'll have to pay the consequences."Sasuke smirked his famous smirk at her.

Sakura looked at him and smirked back,"And that would be?"

Suddenly,Sasuke sprung foward and onto the couch and started a big...tickle war!Sakura held her breath as the Uchiha prodigy tickled her sides.But do to her being VERY tickle-ish in the sides she couldn't control herself any longer.

Sakura screamed out with laughter as she squirmed to get free,but his wieght was to heavy for her since he was twice her size.As he tickled her, he told her,

"Say the magic words and I'll stop."

"N-never"She managed to reply during giggles.

He smirked,"You asked for it then."

Sasuke had gone into tickle overdrive and started to tickle her feet and her sides at the same time(oh trust me thats just plain torture there).

Sakura squirmed with all her might and was successful when one of her arms was finally free.She looked up at Sasuke and smirked.Now that her one hand was free it was pay-back time.

Sakura took her hand and raised it in the air,then only pointing her index fingure.

Sasuke stopped the tickling,but still keep a firm grip around her waist.He was curious to see what the kunoichi was planning to with that slim fingure of hers.

And in a matter of a second he found out.She took her index fingure and jabbed it right into the Uchiha prodigy's side.

He jumped and fell off the couch,taking Sakura with him.Sakura and Sasuke sat there for a minute and stared at eachother.

"Oh.So the Uchiha prodigy is tickle-ish is he?"Sakura mocked.

Sasuke smirked at her and then relization dawned upon Sakura.Her and her crush's face were only mere inches apart and she was on-top of him.

They both must have relized this because they both blushed lightly.But for some reason they just couldn't move away from eachother.They stared at eachother,locked in eachothers gazes.

_**BEEP**_

_**BEEP**_

_**BEEP**_

_**BEEP**_

Sasuke and Sakura jumped as the sound of the smoke alarm rang through the house.

"Shit,"Sasuke cursed helping Sakura up and then running into the kitchen.Sakura followed in behind him and shut of the stove as he fanned the air around the detector away.

The beeping eventually stopped and the couple decided that instead of risking the saftey of the house that they would go to a restaurant,and then head to do some apartment shopping.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they walked down the streets of Konoha's shopping area, no one said a word.Sakura was so deep in thought about earlier that she wasn't paying attention to anything and apparently neither was Sasuke.

_Oh my Kami!I can not believe that happened._

_**Well it did and it was good.That was so much fun...and if that was fun imagine what it would be like in bed.**_

_EWW!You're so gross it's not even funny!_

_**Aww come on...you know you want to!**_

_NO!_

_**YES!**_

_NO!_

_**YES!**_

_GRR! Well what ever...just go away you annoying..._

_**Whoa...geeze...ok Im going Im going**_

Inner Sakura left and Sakura was finally at peace.She gave a quick sigh and decided that now would be a good time to pay attention to where she was walking...well...it wasn't

"Ouff"Sakura had bumped into someone and fell on her butt.The man infront of her stumbled back and gave her an angry glare.

"Watch where you're goin' next time Pinky!Or next time you bump into me your not gonna be fallin' on your ass from that."he threatened.

Sakura was about to retaliate when she felt two strong arms pick her up.She looked back to see none other than Sasuke.He was glaring at the man and didn't seem to happy at all about what that guy had just told her.

They glared at eachother for several minutes when Sasuke finally spoke up.

"Talk to her like that EVER again and there's gonna be hell to pay,"He paused for a minute and walked up to the man grabbing him by the collar of his shirt,"Got it?"he finished threateningly.

The man took one look at Sasuke's icy glare and that was enough for the man to know to back off.

"Y-Y-Yes s-s-s-sir."

"Good."Sasuke released the mans collar and he ran off like some scared kitten with a bunch of rabid dogs chasing him.

Sasuke went back over to Sakura,who had a shocked look on her face,and grabbed her hand,making her blush.

"S-Sasuke,you didn't have to-"Sakura tried to explain.

"What ever.Are you hungry?"he asked her,trying to get off the subject.

"Uh-huh!We just gotta go back to my place so that I can grab some money."

"Forget that.I'm paying"

"But-"

"No buts"

Sakura folded her arms,pouting and replied with a quiet,"Fine,"as they walked into the restaurant.They found a seat by the window and sat down and picked up the menus lying in front of them.

A pretty girl with brown hair down a little past her shoulders and beautiful green eyes that looked lke a cats(A/N:and this lady just happens to have the same hair and eyes as me..hmmm...i wonder who it could be...tehe!)came up to the couple and gave them a friendly smile.

"Hello!Welcome to Fuji!Can I start you guys off with something to drink?"she asked polietly.

"Sure!I'll have a water,What about you Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn.I'll have the same thing as you."

"Okay.Are you ready to order or do you need more time?"

"Hmm...Im ready.What about you Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes.Ok I'm going to have some Kakitama-Jiru.(A/N:Kakitama-Jiru is a Japanese version of Egg-Drop Soup!Yum!)What are you gonna get Sasuke-kun?"

"I'll take the same thing."

"Okay!You're order will be out in a little bit."The waitress smiled and bowed to the couple as she walked away to give the cheif their order.

And the woman was right!Within a matter of 15 minutes or so both of their orders were in front of them and they were eating them.Another 15-20 minutes passed and they bothed finished their soup and Sasuke paid the bill and left the kind waitress a tip.

"Thank you for coming to Fuji!We hope you visit again soon!"She yelled to them as they exited the restaurant and back into the busy shopping area.

But this time,Sasuke and Sakura both kept a sharp look out for anyone whom they could bump into.And I have to say that paying attention did help...ALOT.

The couple walked throught the area and looked around for any apartments that might have been for sale.And just to their luck...there were none.They had both been walking around for the past 2 hours or so and there was still no sign of any 'for sale' apartments.

But Sakura abruptly stopped when something caught her eye.This made Sasuke stop and he looked at the kunoichi.He followed her gaze to the sign that said:

**Ladies and Gentlemen!Come and play our Spin the Mixer game!Spin our official mixer and see if you get the Golden ball.If you win you'll be going on an all expenses paid cruise for 4 to the Caribbean Islands!**

Sakura stared at the sign and Sasuke sighed.

_I could really use a cruise right now..._

_**Yeah!Its for 4 people!You could bring Sasuke-kun and you would get to see him in his bathing trunks!!**_

_You are really a true pervert...sometimes I think you're worse then Kakashi-Sensei._

Sakura sighed.

_Doesn't she know that nobody ever wins these things._

_**Yeah that's true but if we won then we could take Sakura and get to see her in a bikini!!**_

_Who the hell are you?_

_**Im your inner self**_

_Oh ok whatever_

Sauske looked down at his pink haired teammate.She turned around and gave Sasuke a pleading look.

"Sasuke-kun.Can we please try?"

"Sakura,you know nobody ever wins these things.And besides we need to find you an apartment so you have somewhere to live."

"PLLEEAAASSSEEE!!"Sakura begged.But it wasn't enough to convince the Uchiha prodigy.

_Well if begging and pleading doesn't work I guess I have no choice_

Sakura resorted to one of the most dangerous weapons she could ever use on a person...Sakura Haruno's Puppy Dog Face.No one has ever resisted the puppy dog face.

Sasuke stared at the girls pleading eyes and found himself unable to resist.

He sighed,"Fine."

"YEAH!"Sakura cheered and dragged the Uchiha boy over to the table where the mixer lay.Sasuke paid a dollar since it was 50 cents a try and spun the wheel.

It stopped and out came...another red ball.

"Oh Im sorry.But you still have one more try.Would you like to give it a spin my lady?"the man behind the table asked.

She looked at Sasuke who just nodded in response.Sakura jumped up in delight and went over to the mixer.She took the handle,closed her eyes,and turned it.

The mixer made a noise and when it finally came to a stop something came out of the little space...

A golden ball.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And I will leave all you adoring fans at that.Until next time that is!MUHAHAHAHA! I know Im so0o0o0o0o evil! Well this is to all you people that have left clifhangers for me...so HA pay back!Well anyway review and tell me what you think!This is getting exciting!TaTa 4 now!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Hello everyone!!! Im so0o0o0o sorry i haven't updated in a while...I've been grounded from muh comp since the third marking period so now that i am officially bac I'll be updating alot sooner!Well I'm excited 2 see wutts goin to happen so lets get 2 the short stories,then the disclaimer, and then the real story!Oh and if u haven't noticed I did indeed change muh name from Ramen4brains 2 Kartoonkitty124 so now there should be no confusion.And now to the story!

Sasuke and Sakura were once again sitting on that same old bench in the park while waiting 4 the time to pass when they would all have to be at the training grounds.

Sasuke looked around with caution and sighed in relief.

Little did he know I was by watching him from a farther distance then before.This time I was behind the tree that was behind the bush that I was hiding in the last time.But this time muh partner BirdLadiesBait is not here 2 ruin muh plans.So lets zoom in on the couple once again.

Sasuke:So like I was trying 2 say before would you umm...well...would you like to go and umm...

Sakura:Get ice cream after the show and maybe catch a movie??

Sasuke:Umm...yeah.

Sakura:Sure I'd love to!

Sasuke:Cool. Pick you up at 6??

Sakura:Ok See you.

Sakura walks off towards the training grounds leaving Sasuke to sigh in relief.

Sasuke:I can't believe I just did that.

Me:Me either.

Sasuke:What the hell are YOU doing here??

Me:My job...Project SasSak.

Sasuke:I'm gonna kill you...

Sasuke starts chasing me down the street. Suddenly BirdLadiesBait swing down from a rope and picks me up and we sore off to our sweet escape.

Sasuke:Damn You!!!!

Me:And now that I have muh proof I'll be letting you guys get to the story...right after this important disclaimer.

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto the show or the manga and that stuff...but I do own this computer and this story!

Last Time...

"Oh Im sorry.But you still have one more try.Would you like to give it a spin my lady?"the man behind the table asked.

She looked at Sasuke who just nodded in response.Sakura jumped up in delight and went over to the mixer.She took the handle,closed her eyes,and turned it.

The mixer made a noise and when it finally came to a stop something came out of the little space...

A golden ball.

"No way..." Sakura whispered in pure shock.

Sasuke was even suprised.

A bell rang through the village,"Winner! Winner! We have a winner!!! Here you go young lady." The man handed the kunoichi 4 all expenses paid tickets to a 2 week long cruise.

She stared at them with suprised eyes and suddenly jumped for joy.

"I won,I won, I really really won!!Sasuke-kun I won!!"

**Well nows your chance!Ask him to come!**

What if he says no?

**Beg him with the puppy dog face...he couldn't resist before so why now.**

True.Okay I'll give it a shot!

"Umm,Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Will you uhh...go with me on the cruise?"She looked at him pleadingly.

_Uhh No._

**Dude.Your missing your chance to see her in a bikini! Whats wrong with you!**

_No._

**Fine then I'm takin' over and answering for you.**

_What? Hey!_

"Well Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah.I guess so. I mean...who esle will save you if evil is afoot?" He smirked.

She blushed as he took her hand and they walked bac to his house.

**See.Now you have to go.**

_Grr...I should kill you. Evil afoot...that was really lame...You could have said like danger or something...afoot sounds really gay._

**Oh.So you DO care.**

_NO!_

**Well I guess I'll let you take over again.**

_Whatever._

Sasuke was now back in his body.

"Sasuke. Can we stop at my house and so I can get some clothes since the cruise is in 2 days. Plus I need my cell phone."

"Hn."

"Once again I'll take that as a yes." Sakura merrily skipped ahead towards the direction of her house with Sasuke following closely behind. Little did they both know someone was watching them from afar.

The mysterious man poofed into thin air. He poofed in a large room dimly lit wit a few candles. It represented a dungeon and if you look around you would see statues of people chained to the walls. Right in the center of it all was a throne like chair made entirely of stone. Sitting in it was a very pale looking man with long balck hair. His snake eyes starring at the mysterious figure from before.

"Well..." the snake like man questioned.

"She got away. Today she was hanging out with the Uchiha boy, which is not good.She has also won 4 tickets to a 2 week cruise to the Carribean Islands.Her ship leaves in 2 days."

"Very well.Back your bags.We have a ship to take over."

"Yes.My Lord." And with a snap of his fingers he vanished from site.

Snake eyes starred into the darkness.

_Here we come,my little blossom._

Well thats the end of this chappie.Im sorry if its a little short but im tired and the next one i promise will be longer!

Sasuke:It better have some action 2 cuz i need some action.

Me:What kind of action are you requesting exactly.

Sasuke:Good hard action.

Me:Starts laughing histerically

Sasuke:What? What did I say?

Sakura is also laughing...she obviously gets it...but its not meant to be that way...well...not to him atleast...

Sakura:Nothing...just forget it.

Me:Yeah...just chill...you'll find out on the cruise.

Sasuke:What?

Sakura and Me crack up.

Me:Until next time! TTFN!


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys im bak! well i really dont hav much to say so lets save the typing and talking for the story!! lolz!

Chapter 4

It was finally time to board the ship. Sakura looked at Sasuke and smiled. She had been waiting for this for 2 days. But these past 2 days felt like the longest time of her life. She's never been on a cruise in her life and now she was going on her first one with her 3 best friends, Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto. When she had asked Sasuke and he had said yes, she couldn't decide who to invite to go along with them. So she figured why not invite her other fellow teammate Naruto and his GIRLFRIEND Hinata. That's right. After about 123 rejections...Naruto finally decided to give up on her and when he did he began to notice how much he liked Hinata.

Sakura looked next to her to Hinata and smiled again. Hinata had changed alot. Her hair had grown down to her middle back and she had developed a body for an older woman, as has Sakura, and she no longer stuttered and was not shy.

Naruto was still that ramen-loving knuckle-head ninja that we all know and love but he has grown a little more mature and not to mention more muscular and built. He finally asked Hinata out a couple weeks after the 123rd denial and the've been together for 6 months now.

We all finally reached the ramp leading to the giant cruise ship. We all handed the man our tickets.

"Well I see our winner of the sweepstakes has finally arrived and with her guests. Well here you go," he ripped the tickets in half and gave each of them one of the halves,"keep these with you to recieve your luggage and your room key and have a nice time!" the man said. Sakura nodded and smiled. Naruto jumped to the front of the line and thrust his fist in the air.

"YAY! CARRIBEAN ISLANDS HERE WE COME!!" he yelled, handing the guy his ticket. The guy checked his ticket,gave him a number for his luggage and a room key. Sakura stepped up and handed him the ticket she recieved and he looked down at it.

"Ah. Sweepstakes winner. Congrats. How many people do you have with you so I know which rooms to give you?" he asked. Sakura pointed to Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata. The man looked at Naruto.

"Excuse me sir. I need to take ur room key back and give you the key to the suite. Here you go sir."

"AWESOME! Thanks!" Naruto yelled again in excitement.

Then the man turned towards Sakura after collection all their tickets and handed her one other key. Sakura looked at the key and then back up at the man in confussion.

"Umm. I think this must be a mistake. There are 4 of us which means we need 4 suites." Sakura said politely. The man looked at her and sighed.

"The sweepstakes mannual stated that the 4 people would share 2 suites. 2 in one suite and 2 in the other." he stated plainly.Sakura's face went blank. Well since Naruto and Hinata were bf and gf, they would wanna be together which meant her and Sasuke would have to share a suite. She looked at Sasuke and could tell he was thinking the same thing. But instead of disagreeing(spelling), he nodded.Sakura smiled at him and then at the man and went to give the luggage boy there numbers. Once that was done they took the elevator up to the 15th floor and to their suite.

When they finally arrived they saw that their luggage was already waiting by the doors to their suites. Naruto and Hinata found their bags at the door on the left side of the small hallway and Sakura and Sasuke found theirs on the right side. Sakura took the key out of her pocket and opened the door to her and Sasuke's private suite.

"WOW!"Sakura could hear Naruto yell from across the hall. She smiled and shook her head and looked into her and Sasuke's suite.

_Oh My GOD...This place is HUGE!!_

Sakura's smile widened and she put her luggage down on the kitchen floor. Straight ahead she saw a stove, fridge, cabinets, and a long counter. She walked past the kitchen area and to the left saw that there was a huge king-sized waterbed, a couch that could fit alteast 5 people, and a big screen TV. Next to the couch was a pair of glass double doors leading to a balcony. Sakura walked out onto the balcony and looked down at the crystal clear water and smiled. It was so beautiful.

Sakura stopped her daydreaming and went inside to unpack. She found two dressers, one on each side of the giant king-sized bed. Sasuke was already at the one on the left by the kitchen which meant Sakura would have to take the one on the right towrds the couch.

--

15 minutes later...

Sakura finally finshed upbacking and sat down on the couch after throwing her suitcase into the closet that was down the little hall they had by the bathroom. She closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air.

_God this has been grueling past week...this was just what I needed._

_**Yea...and the best part is that Sasuke is with us. He's so0o0o0o0o hott!!**_

_Shut up about that will you already!?_

_**No! I mean come on! You gotta wanna see him wit his shirt off right?**_

_No._

_**Yea right! Come on! Just picture a six-pack of perfection under that night blue shirt of his! omg!**_

_Well...No! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!We are just here as friends and that's final!_

_**Ok ok fine.**_

Sakura opened her eyes when she heard the light ringing of the telephone in the kitchen. She looked at Sasuke who was laying in the bed giving her an 'no way in hell am i getting that' look. She sighed in defeat as she slowly got up and walked over to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sakura!" Sakura knew it had to be Naruto.

"Hello Naruto...What's up?"

"Well me and Hinata were gonna go down to the pool in like 15 minutes and we wanted to know if you and Sasuke wanted to come with?"

"Sure."

"Cool. What about the Teme?"

Sakura brought the phone down from her ear and covered the part that you talk into with her hand as to not be rude.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, and I are going to go down to the pool in about 15 minutes. Would you like to come with us?"

Sasuke opened one of his eyelids and looked at her. Then he closed his eye once again and gave a small nod.

"He said yes. Alright we'll meet you out in the hall in 15. Ok, bye." Sakura hung up the phone and went over to her dresser to find her new sea-foam green bikini she had bought about 2 days before **they** were murdered.

She looked out the double doors and into the ocean to see that the ship had already begun it's journey. The pink-haired girl smiled softly and walked into the big bathroom they had provided her with in the suite. It had to white marble sinks, a small shower in the corner(you know the one with the glass door that you open like an actual door), and a huge jacuzzi bathtub!

_I'll have to use that later._

She quickly changed into her new bikini and grabbed 2 towels out of the small closet in the bathroom and then left the bathroom. When she walked out she saw that Sasuke had ckanged into his swim trunks, which were blue, without a shirt and blushed a little. She threw one of the towels to him and then they both excited the room.

Naruto and Hinata were already outside in the hall waiting for them hand in hand. Naruto was wearing a pair of orange swim trunks without a shirt and Hinata was wearing a light purple bikini. Sakura smiled at Hinata and the two girl took off ahead of the boys to go to the pool.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone...i really dont hav that much to say this time except that i recently entered an amv contest on youtube n got 3rd place! im so excited! well n e wayz back to the story! enjoy!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 5

"WOW! THIS POOL IS AMAZING!" yelled the obnoxious blonde as he ran towards the giant pool in excitment. Hinata sweatdropped as she ran after her blue eyed boyfriend. Sakura looked around for some open beach chairs and luckily there were 4 of them in a row that were not taken. Sakura looked at Sasuke and pointed to the chairs and he nodded. Once they got to the chairs, Sakura signaled Naruto and Hinata to come over.

"Well everyone, how great is this?" Sakura said in an excited tone. Naruto grinned, Hinata smiled, and Sasuke just stood there as usual. Naruto put down his stuff, as did the rest of the gang and headed off towards the gigantic pool. Sakura looked down at the clear water and smiled. This was all so perfect!

"CANNON BALL!" she heard someone scream. She turned towards the divingboard to see Naruto in mid-air. Hinata was standing next to the divingboard, shielding herself from the enormous splash Naruto had caused. Sakura then looked over at Sasuke who was on the other side of the divingboard.

"Come on Teme! Let's see if you can make a bigger splash then me. Unless you're too chicken!" Naruto urged. Sasuke smirked at the blonde and got onto the divingboard.

"Tch. Whatever Dobe." Sasuke replied stotically. Sakura walked over to Hinata and they both sweatdropped.

_Here they go again..._Both Hinata and Sakura thought. Sasuke then jumped, tucking himself into the cannon ball position and plunged into the water, creating a huge splash. He came up from the water to see Naruto with wide, spaced-out eyes and smirked. He was once again victorious over the blonde.

"Hey Hinata, would you like to go to the drink bar with me and get a drink?" Sakura asked, smiling at the violet eyed girl. Hinata smiled back and nodded as the two girls walked off to get a drink.

"Well heeellllooooo ladies!" said the young man behind the counter. He looked to be about 19 and had bright red hair and dark brown eyes. He smiled widely at the two girls and rested his elbow on the counter, which he then used his hand to support his head.

"And what can I get you two LOVELY ladies today?" he asked eyeing(a/n:sp?) Sakura and Hinata up and down. Hinata just stared at the man blankly while Sakura gave him a heart-warming smile.

"I'll just get a bottled water. What about you Hinata-chan?" The pink haired girl said cheerfully. Hinata looked up at the drink menu and examined it.

"I think I'll just get a bottled water also." she stated. The boy smiled and bent down to get the waters.

"So anyways Hinata-chan. How is the relationship going? Naruto treating you alright?" Sakura asked curiously. Hearing this the boy, who was still bent down looking for the waters(a/n:not very organized is he...lolz),frowned.

"Great! Next week will be our official 6 month!" Hinata said excitedly. Sakura smiled and looked at the girl. She was so happy that Naruto had finally noticed her. Ever since they first started going out, Sakura could tell that Hinata was happier then she had ever been.

"What about you and Sasuke? Anything going on between you two?" Hinata asked, a little smirk on her face. Sakura looked at her confusingly, but then smiled.

"Nah. Just friends. But I'm perfectly ok with that. I remember a time when he wouldn't even look at me and now look, we're like best friends. I can live with that." Sakura replied happily. The boy smirked as he heard the two girls conversation.

_Good. I liked this one better anyway. _He thought. He grabbed the two water bottles and got up. He smiled at the two girls as he handed them each one of the water bottles.

"Thank you!" Sakura smiled. Sakura and Hinata looked at eachother and were just about to walk away when Sakura felt someone grab her wrist. She looked behind her to see the boy behind the counter.

"By the way miss. If I may ask, what is your name?" He smirked at her and Sakura lightly blushed.

"Sakura." she stated sweetly. The boy let go of her wrist and assumed the same position as before(a/n: you know elbow on the counter, which he then used his hand to support his head).

"Sakura ne? That's a really nice name. It suits you." He said flirtatiously. Sakura smiled back at him.

"Thanks!"

"So anyways I was wondering if maybe you would wanna go out for dinner tonight. And them maybe we could go back to my place." He winked at her and her smile faded.

"Um..Thanks anyway, but I have plans." Sakura replied polietly. The boys smirk turned into a frown.

"Aw. Comeon baby. I promise you'll have the time of your life." He winked once again, grabbing her wrist. Sakura tried to pull away but couldn't.

"I think she said no." a cold voice said. Sakura turned around to see who it was.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said in suprise. The boy smirked and let go of Sakura's wrist.

"Oh yea? And who do you think you are?"

Sasuke glared at the boy and slowly pulled Sakura backwards, putting his arm around her shoulders. Sakura blushed as her small body pressed up against his muscular one and his arm rested gently on her shoulders. The boys faced turned from victorious to shock as he saw the scene before him. Sasuke smirked at the shocked boys face and lead himself and Sakura back towards their beach-chairs.

"Sasuke-kun. You really didn't have to do that." Sakura said suprised. Sasuke just kept looking foward as they slowly approached the beach-chairs where their stuff was laid out. 

"Hn. Whatever." He stated. Once they reached the beach-chairs he let go of her shoulders and ressumed laying on his chair. Sakura just looked at the onyx eyed boy in shock and then smiled, taking her seat in the chair next to his.

_Maybe this won't be as wierd as I thought._

"Oi! Teme! Were starting a volleyball game! Wanna play?" Naruto yelled across the pool area. Sasuke smirked and got up. Sakura looked at his and smiled. She knew he couldn't resist anything that was competetive, he's been like that ever since Naruto and him first met.

"Sakura-chan! Come play with us! Hinata-chan is playing too!" the blonde shouted at the pink haired girl. Sakura nodded and got up, walking towards the pool. Once she arrived everyone was already divided into groups. There were about 10 people to a team. It was 8 random people plus Naruto and Hinata on one team and 8 random people plus Sasuke and Sakura on the other.

"Oi Teme! Loser pays for dinner tonight!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke smirked at the blue eyed fox boy.

"Hope you brought enough money Dobe." he replied. Naruto growled and served the ball. Random person #1 set it up in the air as Random person #2 sent it back over the net. Hinata saw the ball coming and bumped it back over the net towards Random person #3.

"Great job Hinata-chan!" Naruto cheered. Random person #3 closed her eyes and flung her arms around waiting to make contact with the ball, but opened her eyes when she didn't feel the ball nor heard it hit the sandy area(a/n:btw the volleyball court is right next to the pool...i kinda forgot to mention that lolz sry!). She saw Sasuke standing in front of her and blushed. Sasuke turned around and gave her an icy stare. She stopped her daydreaming and apologized for not trying to hit the ball.

"Nice save Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cheered for the onyx eyed boy. He smirked and went back to his spot. The ball flew over the net and landed in between Random persons #4 and #5.

"I THOUGHT YOU HAD IT IDIOT! IT WAS CLOSER TO YOU!" Random person #5 yelled at Random person #4. Random person #4 growled.

"IDIOT? THE ONLY ONE HERE WHOS AN IDIOT IS YOU! EVERYONE COULD OBVIOUSLY SEE THAT THE BALL WAS CLOSER TO YOU! STUPID ASS!" Random person #4 screamed back. The two were just about to begin a fight when a flash of blonde and orange appeared in between them.

"Yo! Cut it out! It was one slip chill out! If were gonna win this thing you 2 morons needa stop fighting and play! Come on now lets kick some ass!" Naruto lectured the two Random persons. The two looked at eachother and grinned.

"Yea! Lets do it!" they both yelled. Naruto smiled proudly and got back into position.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

10 Minutes Later...

The game was coming to a quick end. Naruto's team was behind Sasuke's team by 3 points. As for Sasuke's team they were one point away from 15, which was decided as the winning score. Sasuke smirked at the blonde who fumming at everyone on his team for doing such a poor job and for constantly fighting. Hinata stood there sweatdropping, as did Sakura.

"Alright! Lets go Teme! Serve the damn thing! Ima send this back your way so fast it'll catch fire! Believe it!" Naruto was yelling on and on. Sasuke sighed and served the ball. Naruto dove from his spot and bumped the ball back into the air. Hinata, who was standing next to Naruto, then set the ball back over the net. Random person #6 set the ball way high in the air. Sakura looked as the ball was coming straight down at her. She quickly examined the other team and found their weak spot. Now was the time.

"CHYA!" And with one fist the emerald eyed girl spiked the ball towards Random person #7 who curled up into a ball and watched as the volleyball slammed into the sand, making an indent in the ground. Naruto's team sweatdropped at the mark as Sasuke's team cheered in victory. Naruto sighed and looked down.

"Man! Damn in-human strength." Naruto murmured the last part. Sasuke smirked as he heard the blonde mummbling to himself in a defeated manor. Sakura ran to the raven haired boy.

"Sasuke-kun we did it we won!" she yelled excitedly. He looked at her with his signature smirk and nodded, making Sakura blush slightly. Naruto and Hinata walked over to the couple.

"Ok. Well its almost time for dinner anyway. Why don't we go see what specials and stuff they have here?" Sakura suggested. Everyone looked at her and nodded. The group went back to their chairs to gather their things and headed back to their suites.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

5 Minutes Later...

"So...What should we do?" Naruto said curiously. The group just looked at eachother and shrugged. They all took a different brochure(a/n:sp?) and began to look for dinner ideas. Just then Sakura's eyes widened and she smiled.

"Guys I got it! Let's do this!" She shouted, showing the rest of the group the advertisment. The four read the small print.

**Mystery Dinner!**

**Watch and participate in a fun and exciting mystery show while eating excellent Italian foods of your choice! It's 4.99 a person plus tax. It starts at exactly 7 so get here as early as you can before tables run out. You MUST dress fancy to gain entrance. Can you solve the mystery?**

Naruto looked at the group and smiled.

"Wow! That sounds awesome! And it's cheap! What does everyone think?"

"Sure, why not?!" Hinata replied.

"Hn. Whatever. Just as long as we get our damn food." Sasuke said stotically.

"Then it's settled! Mystery dinner here we come!" Sakura shouted, throwing her fist into the air.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A/N:Well thats it for now! stay tuned and comment or else you will never find out what happens!3


	6. Chapter 6

hey guys im back from vavcation n im tryin 2 get all muh stories that im currently working on finished so i think of some ideas for a new one so well here u go the 6th chapter of muh fanfic mystery behind the mystery.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Chapter 6**

About a half hour later everyone was finishing up getting ready for their Mystery Dinner. The girls were currently getting ready in Sakura and Sasuke's suite and Naruto and Sasuke were getting ready in Naruto and Hinata's suite.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

With Sakura and Hinata...

"Hinata-chan! Your dress is so pretty! You look **amazing**!" yelled an excited Sakura. Hinata was wearing a dark purple toe long dress. It was spaghetti strap. The straps were attached to a line of fabric that had little designs that let you see some of her skin(a/n:almost like a doliehoweva u spell thatyou know the things you put on couches).It gently hugs her stomach, waist, and hips.Then it loosely comes down to her toes. Her hair was up in a bun with a few strands hanging down in the back, and two hanging down in the front to frame her face, they were loosely curled. Sakura was amazed at how beautiful the girl looked. Hinata blushed and mummbled a shy thank you. Sakura then got up, with her dress in her arms,which was still in its zip up case. She went into the bathroom and did a quick 10 minute makeover. Once she was done, she walked out into the living room to a pair of wide, pearl white eyes.

"What's the matter Hinata-chan?Is it too much!? Oh I'll go change-" She was about to go get her other dress when Hinata cut her off.

"Oh no Sakura-chan! I didn't mean anything bad! You look **wonderful**!"Hinata stated exctidely. Sakura smiled. She was wearing a sea-foam green dress. It was a strapless dress that hugged her curves perfectly. It was slit on the left side up tp her high high thigh(a/n:like really high lolz) and the back came down to her lower back, strings running zigzag back and forth across her upper back. There were also strings tying the very top part of the slit but she left it somewhat loose. The strings were a soft pink that matched her hair. She also had on a pair of gloves that were that same soft pink, which came up to right before her shoulder. Her hair was let down, which came down to right above her middle back, and messily curled(a/n:you know, when your hair has some curls and the rest is a really nice wave, kinda like that it looked really good).

The two girls also had on eyeliner with very light eyeshadow, that matched each of their dresses. They grabbed their purses and walked out into the hallway to meet up with the guys.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

With Sasuke and Naruto...

Both of the boys were waitign outside in the hall for the girls. They both wore a tux. Naruto's was a light blue and a white which complimented his eyes and Sasuke was wearing a normal black and white tux. Both had the top buttons of their white shirt undone so that you could see some of there chest. Their hair was left like they normally wore it. But overall...they were both hott(a/n:well...thats what the girls in here are goin to think n e ways lolz).

"I really don't understand why it takes them so long to get ready..." Naruto complained, but just as he said that the double doors to Sauske and Sakura's suite opened, and the girls walked out into the hallway. The two boys eyes popped out of their heads and their mouths dropped to the floor(a/n:yes...even our dear stotic Sasuke-kun lolz).

"Sakura-chan! You look great! Hinata-chan! You look...**beautiful**!' Naruto said, staring at his girlfriend. Hinata blushed as he came over and took her hand and began walking down the hall.

"Sasuke. You look nice." Sakura complimented as they made their way down the hall behind the two love birds. He nodded.

"You too." he monotonely, she nodded also and walked into the elevator that Naruto was holding open for them.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

5 Minutes Later...

The group arrived at the double doors of the room where the Mystery Dinner was being held. It was exactly 6:50. The doors opened and there was a man standing there. He was older, about in his late 50's. He smiled at the group. Naruto,Sakura, and Hinata smiled back, Sasuke just nodded.

"You four are lucky, you got the last four person table we have availible tonight." He said. They all looked at eachother and smiled.

"Wow! How lucky!" Sakura said. Hinata nodded. The four were taken to her table, which happened to be right in the middle. First table away from the stage. They each grabbed a menu and chose the food they wanted. Naruto got spaghetti, but not with the sauce, with parmesan cheese, butter, and a little bit of garlic seasoning,it was the closest thing they had to ramen, Hinata oreder the eggplant parmesan, Sasuke ordered the chicked parmesan, and Sakura oreder the grilled chicken fettucine alfredo. The waiter took their menu's and told them their food would be ready soon.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! May I have your attention please! We are about to begin our extraordinary mystery adventure!" A loud voice announced over the loud speaker. Sakura looked towards the stage, something about that voice was very familiar, but she just couldn't quite put her finger on it. A man then came from behind the curtains.

"Now prepare to be baffled and dazzled by our newest entertainment. Can **you** solve the mystery?" he said, pointing to Sakura and the group. Sakura narrowed her eyes, something didn't seem right.

The man returned backstage. He smirked as his boss licked his lips.

"She's here." He said. The man opened his evil yellow snake like eyes.

"Very good, you know the plan. Now, let the show begin!"

Sakura continued to look at the stage, her eyes waiting with excitement to see the show. A man suddenly poofed onto the stage. Then, man then dissapeared once agian. Everyone looked around to see where he would reappear again. A ppof was heard as the man reappeared behind Sakura. She gasped in suprise and turned around.

"For this mystery performance I will need a volunteer. You look perfect for this mystery performance my lovely lady." Sakura was about to object but the man grabbeb her wrist and poofed the both of them away.

"Hey! Where's Sakura-chan!?"Naruto yelled worriedly. Hinata looked around nervously, Sasuke looked around alert. He could also sense that something was not right. The poof sound was heard once again as the two reappeared on stage.

"Now for this performance, our lovely assistant...?"

"Sakura." She replied curiously.

"Sakura. Will be the main star. This segmant will be called...Who kidnapped Sakura?"

The crowd applauded. Naruto and Sasuke looked at eachother and nodded. Hinata watched the stage nervously. Just as Naruto and Sasuke were going to get up and get Sakura off stage when smoked filled the air around the group. Naruto grabbed onto Hinata in a protective manner and she blushed. Sasuke stood up trying to see what was going on. The smoke finally cleared, but something was missing...Sakura!"\

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

A/N: Muahahahahahahahahah cliffhanger! this is revenge for all of you who have left me a cliffhanger Muahahahahahahahaha! lolz just kiding ill be updating pretty soon. I go in order with my updates so i gotta update muh other stories too and then ill b back for this one again! well i hope you enjoyed and plz plz plz leave comments telling me how it was!3


	7. Chapter 7

hey guys...i know its been a while since ive updated but ive had some writers block and school and all that but anyways this might be the last chapter of mystery behind the mystery im not sure yet tho...you'll hav 2 read n comment 2 find out lol...

Chapter 7

------djdvndjnvdnvdjnv-----

Sakura's POV

My eyes opened to complete darkness as I looked around the cold empty room. I tried to move my hands but they were chained above my head. Ok, so this was definantly not apart of the show. Slowly I stood usin the chains connected to my hands to steady me. It was so dark in here that I could't even make out if there was anyone else in the room or what kind of room I was in.

Suddenly I saw a streak of a dim yellowish light come from in front of me. A man walked in and hit what I assumed was the light switch, which made me temporarily blinded. I could hear his footsteps coming closer and regained my vision as fast as I could. I gasped seeing a man in front of me.

"Well well...looks like we meet again..._Sakura-chan._" He said, my name rolling off of his tongue in an eerie way. I glared at him getting ready to power up my chakra and bust through this low lifes skull when all I felt was a gigantic wave of electricity run through me and zap it all away. My knees buckled under me and I collapsed onto them.

"What the hell?" I asked, though I clearly knew what the answer was.

"There's no use in trying to use your chakra, these chains were specially made for you. The more chakra you use, the faster it gets drained." Great. Just what I needed.

"What do you want?" I knew that without my chakra I was really nothing special, and I guess they realized that also, but I had to put up some kind of bravada, to show that I wasn't going down without a fight. The man just chuckled at me, giving me a cheery smile and pushing up his glasses...GLASSES!? I've seen those glasses before! A flashback of my parents killer hit me like a whirlwind and instant anger rushed through my veins as he came right up in front of me. I stood up and put my face close to his a growled. I powered chakra into my legs, even though I knew the consequence and kicked. The mans eyes went wide with shock as he went flying backwards, blood coming from his mouth at the impact. The chains broke, freeing my wrists from the walls. Just as I was about to walk over to the man lying on the ground and kill him myself, I felt my body power down and collapsed once again. My chakra level was low from the kick I gave that man.

Then the door opened and a slithery figure walked in the room. I cringed at the look of him. He had a pale face, his hair was pitch black and came down to his middle back, and his eyes were a piercing, paralying yellow. He reminded me of a dangerously poisonous snake. I gulped when he turned from looking at the man and looked at me, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Now now...is that any way to treat someone, from what I heard about you, I would've thought you'd been a little more polite then that, my cherry blossom, though they weren't so correct about your manners, they were indeed correct about your beauty, ne?" I gulped again as his eyes searched all over me. What the hell did this pervert think he was doing. I tried to stand up with a growl, but just felt myself fall to the floor. I tried again, but with the same result.

"I wouldn't try to do that if I were you. You'll just exhaust yourself." I growled.

"Now now calm down _Sakura-chan_," Orochimaru said,"I didn't bring you here to hurt you, actually, I need your help."

I glared at him as he walked closer to me, then I spit in disgust at the floor right before his newly polished shoes, warning him not to come any closer.

"There is no way in hell I would ever do anything to help a scumbag like _you_," There was absolutely no way this man was getting any help from me. He smirked and advanced once again, apparently he didn't get the message. I built up some chakra and sent it to my fist.

"Aahhh!" Damnit. I could feel the chakra drain and the electric shock run through my body. I hung my head, feeling drained.

"Now as for my problem...you see...my arm hasn't exactly healed. I have sent for you because you are the best of the best and I want you, my dear cherry blossom, to heal the rest of my arm." I looked at him like he had grown three heads. After all the hell this man caused in the world and what he sent his little buddy to do, there was absolutely positively no way I was helping him no way! No way!

"No way! Let me go scum, I wouldn't bother wasting your time on something that you know will never happen." He glared, ok, apparently he didn't like two things. One, being called a scum more then once, and two, someone telling him no.

"What if I promised to bring back something that you lost?" I looked at him confused and then I heard the door open again and two people walked in the room. My breath caught in my throat and I choked on my own air.

"M-m-mom...D-da-dad...?"

------jkfniejnfeinfeejnefr-----

"Fuck!" Sasuke cursed,slamming his fist down onto the table. He should have known something was up the moment he looked into that guys eyes. This was definantly not good. He looked to Naruto who was obviously thinking the same thing.

"W-where did everyone else go?" Hinata asked looking around.

"We must've been in a pretty deep genjutsu, we were trapped as soon as we looked into the ushers eyes. I think Sakura knew." Sauske stated as the other two nodded.

"Ahhhh!" a scream was heard from behind the stage, the three ran behind the big curtain and saw their teamate lying on the ground. Sasuke ran to her and slid to her side, flipping her over so he could see her face, but his face went pale. Her eyes were missing and worms were crawling out from them. He dropped the body and backed away towards the others. It was another genjutsu to throw them off. Then they heard more screams, each time running to find that it was another trap. The worst part was, each Sakura had something different about them. One was covered in blood, one was shaking in the corner of the room, screaming bloody murder. The team wouldn't know if she was real or not until they got to the fake one. They were trapped. not knowing if one of the clones was real or not.

Sasuke growled. He closed his eyes and activated his Sharningan. That was the only thing that could help them at this point as they traveled through the gigantic cruise ship in search of their teamate.

-----20 MINS LATER----

"Goddamnit! Sasuke said, watching yet another clone disappear. He stood up again, this was not getting them anywhere.

_We have to find her before it's too late. I can't loose her!_

_**Aww...does myself have a crush on Sakura?**_

_No! I just don't wanna see another important person die in front of me ever again. I couldn't bare it._

_**You like her... no doubt.**_

_Ugh whatever I don't know where to look next, Naruto and Hinata covered just about all the other floors that I haven't checked and the screams keep leading me this way._

_**Maybe that's what whoever is responsible wants you to do. They want you to follow the screams. **_

_You're right, I fell for their trap. None of these are going to be the real Sakura. They're hiding her somewhere. I bet you have to go opposite of where the screams are leading you._

_**Ok...well lets go!**_

Sasuke ran away from where more screams could be heard. He ran as fast as his body would let him through a lengthy, winding hallway, and down a couple flights of stairs.

Finally a door was coming into sight.

_She must be in there._

He just kept his focus on the door.

-------kjefnirfreinfrinfir--------

_No...This can't be possible...They're dead, I saw them, this has to be a trap._

Sakura put her hands together and muttered 'release' and re-opened her eyes, only to see her parents standing in front of her, smiling warmly.

"Come on Saku-chan, come to your mother and give her a hug. I missed you baby." Her mother out-streched her arms, looking at her pleadingly and motherly. Sakura's father wrapped an arm around his wife and extended his other arm towards Sakura. She couldn't help but stare in disbelief. They smiled so warmly at her, she almost felt as if she were home and they were all a big happy family again.

Her eyes began to water as she remembered what those times were like. She missed her parents so much. She just wanted them to be a happy family again, she really did.

"Come on, if you just fix Orochimaru's arm, then we can be a happy family again, look at my eyes sweety, we miss you, we want to be with you again precious. Look at my eyes." Her mother cooed. Sakura looked into her mother's eyes and everything went blank. All she could see were her and her parents reunited once again.

She slowly stood up and walked over to Orochimaru, in a zombie like way. She grabbed his outstreched arm, getting ready to begin the healing process when the door was suddenly kicked off of its hinges, causing her to come out of her trance in time to stop the chakra. Sasuke stood in front of the doorway, breathing heavily with his sharningan activated.

"Sasuke!" Sakura was about to run to him when she felt someone grab her hair and throw her back with force. She tripped and tumbled, slamming into the back wall.

"Sakura!" Sasuke was pissed now, especially when he saw the man who through his teamate like that. Orochimaru stood there, a smirk on his face, staring at the Uchiha. The raven haired boy was now out of control. He looked toward his teamate, who he could tell was low on chakra and was sitting there, blood running down from her lip and in a dazed state.

She stared at the spot that her "parents" stood. They still smiled at her with their heart-warming smiles. She could here them cooing at her in her head, she could see their lips moving and their gestures for her to join them and defend Orochimaru. But when she kept telling them no, their smiles turned to scowls and they began to taunt her.

"You were always a useless little brat." he mother glared at her. Sakura flinched at the cruelness in her mothers tone.

"No." Sakura said to her mother, staring at her.

"Yes, that's why that boy never loved you, I could see it now, you're nothing but a pathetic little weakling." her father continued in place of his wife.

"No." Sakura repeated. This was not happening, this had to be a trick. Her parents would never say these things to her, but even though she knew that, it hurt so bad.

"You were a mistake, no one could have ever dealt with a bitch like you. I should have given you away when I had the chance. The only reason I didn't was so you could fix Orochimaru's arm. To think we would ever love a pathetic thing like you. Please. We've hated you all your life. You meant nothing to us and you never will. You're a no good meaningless waste of life and don't deserve to be alive and loved. You don't deserve anything except to die." Her mothers words had her staring in complete shock. Her heart felt like it was being squeezed and ripped apart. Did her mother really just say that? Why? Why was she saying this. There's no way...no....

"NO!!!" Sakura screamed. The smirking Orochimaru looked over at the suffering pink hair medic nin as brought her knees up to her chest and began to mumur the question 'why?' to herself, while rocking slightly back and forth. Sasuke looked at her and his eyes flashed back to their original color. He ran over to her and tried talking her out of her hysteria, but to no avail, she was trapped until Orochimaru was taken down, and hell he was gunna be the one to do it, no matter what. Just looking at the condition his teamate was in stired an emotion he never felt towards her before, he felt angry and he wanted to kill the snake like man for doing this to her.

His eyes flashed back to a more intense red then they were before and Orochimaru seemed to notice because his smirk suddenly turned to a frown and he prepared to fight, but was too slow for the pissed off Uchiha prodigy because Sasuke was already behind him with his fist going into the snake mans face. The impact sent the snake sanin across the room and through the wall. He got up and was about to strike when Sasuke grabbed him by his hair and flung him back the other way.

Orochimaru landed on his feet and skid back a little bit. He looked at the Uchiha.

_"_Such power. That could become a great advantage for both you and I Sasuke-kun." Sasuke growled at the snake mans offer. Like hell he would join him. Orochimaru smirked,"How about we make a little deal ne? You join me, and I'll let your little girlfriend go unharmed." Sasuke looked at his pink haired teamate who was still suffering in the intense genjutsu. No. He would find another way.

But as he was thinking he let down his gaurd and Orochimaru struck him with a powerful blow to the gut. Sasuke flew backwards and into the wall. Then Orochimaru ran towards the boy and picked him up by the color of his shirt doing multiple hand signs. Sasuke took this time to make his own hand signs and start his all famous attack, the chidori. They finished preparing their attacks and struck at the same time, making Sasuke go through the wall he was up against and making Orochimaru fly across the room and land in the middle. Sasuke sat up, holding the part of his side the was now leaking blood. He wipped the blood that was coming from his mouth and did his best to walk over to where the snake lord lay dead. He smirked, and collapsed to his knees a couple of feet away from Orochimaru.

Kabuto woke up to the scene and saw Sasuke collapse to the ground. He smirked and took a needle filled with a purplish liquid out of his pouch and began to approach the unsuspecting Uchiha from behind.

Sakura's eyes returned to their normal color and she looked all around her. The whole room was destryed. Her mother and father were no where in sight, which meant she had been released from whatever genjutsu she had been trapped under by Orochimaru. She continued to look around and saw that Orochimaru was laying on the ground, dead. Next to him, a couple feet away, was Sasuke, on his knees, holding his right side. Sakura looked down at her hands and stopped her shaking. It wasn't real. And now that everything was over, her parents had been avenged and they could all enjoy the rest of the cruise.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the movement of Kabuto approaching Sasuke with a needle filled with a purplish liquid and she gasped, getting up and running to Sasuke as fast as her weakend body would let her.

_That stuff is deadly! I have to save him! I have to!_

She pushed chakra into her hand, the electricity draining some of it away and slid to a stop between where Kabuto and Sasuke were. Sasuke turned around in shock as he saw Sakura get in front of him, electricity glowing around her, visibly draining her chakra, and her pushing more out. She grabbed the wrist that Kabuto had the needle in and squeezed it enough to break it, making him yell out in pain and drop the poisonous liquid. Then she pushed out more chakra into her other hand and punched him square in the jaw, making his head whip around and causing him to break his neck, killing him instantly. He fell unconcious in front of her and she stared down at him, breathing heavily, feeling every ounce of the shock of the electricity.

Sasuke stared up at her with shocked filled eyes. She just risked loosing all of her chakra for him. She turned to look at him and smiled, also falling to her knees. She was breathing heavily and sweating. He could sense that her chakra was dangerously low and for once he was very very very worried about the well being of his cherry blossom.

_Wait...did I just say my cherry blossom?_

_**Yes! I told you you loved her!**_

_Fine you f-ing win! I love Sakura Haruno! Ok Goodbye!_

_**Ha I knew I would win **_

As he finished up his thoughts he felt an excruciating pain come from his side and he fell over into Sakura's arms. He heard her gasp and felt her lay him on the floor. Then he felt a warm, comforting feeling where his wound once was. He heard her breathing become more ragged and he opened his eyes to see her healing his wound with some of her remaining chakra.

"S-Sakura...Don't-"

"No Sasuke," Sakura interupted him," I want to do this. You saved my life, more than once. Now I want to save yours." She smiled as she finished healing up his wounds. He looked at her. She had really grown up over the last few years of training with Tsunade. They both stood up at the sound of hearing their crazy blonde teamates voice.

"Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan!!!" He yelled running through the door. Sakura smiled at him before everything in her vision went black.

--------jnefheifjejhbfeihfne-----------

"Don't worry so much Sasuke-Teme. She'll wake up soon. Tsunade told us so!" Sakura heard Naruto say. She slowly opened her eyes to see Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto standing all around her. She sat up slowly and smiled at them all, but then gave them a confused look. Weren't they supposed to be in Konoha when she woke up?

"Where...where are we?" she asked, looking out the balcony doors into the the deep blue ocean waters. Naruto grinned his famous grin.

"Were on the cruise Sakura-chan! We still have another 2 weeks to go you know!" She looked at him and smiled widely. Well that's another good thing that came out of this mess. So it ended up not being a waste of a vacation after all. Sakura got out of her bed and sent Naruto and Hinata back to their sweet so that they could change and get some sleep, reassuring them that she was fine.

After they left she sighed and looked down at herself. She was still all dressed up from earlier that night. She saw Sasuke get up and go into the bathroom. If he had been waiting for her to get up then he must've had to go really bad. She gave a small smile and walked out onto the balcony. There must've been a party going on at the top deck because she could hear the music playing throughout the ship. She sighed and looked up at the moon, which seemed to be full that night. The stars were out and seemed to be shinning brighter than ever. The small smile she had never left her face.

"It's nice out ne?" she said, sensing her other teammate come and stand beside her on the balcony. She looked at him.

"Hn."

She looked back at the stars, just thinking about how beautiful they looked.

"Thank you." She looked over to the person the voice came from. Sasuke just stared at the ocean. Sakura looked at him confused, standing up straight and faced him.

"For what?"

He sighed, also standing and facing her, moving so that he was right in front of her. She looked at the distance, or shall I say, no distance, that was in between the two. Sakura thanked God that it was night and that Sasuke couldn't see her blush.

"You almost died from chakra depletion, saving my life. And...I wanted to thank you for that." he said, putting his forehead to hers, causing her to blush even more. Then Sasuke did the unexpected and kissed the pink haired medic. She kissed him back and then broke the kiss. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist as he heard the song Truely Madly Deeply by Cascada play. She put her arms around his neck and they began to slow dance to the music under the stars.

----THE END----


End file.
